In some cases, an identity authentication procedure may be performed in order to obtain services from a service provider. For example, a client device that initiates a service request may be redirected to an identity server. The client device or a user using the client device may provide authentication credentials. The service request may be granted if the authentication credentials are validated.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.